Dum spiro spero
by Sophiestication
Summary: 'Dum spiro spero'(Mientras respiro, tengo esperanza) Nunca ha habido una frase mejor que defina una relación como la de Nora-una estudiante extranjera- y Shannon Leto -baterista de 30 seconds to mars. ¿Te atreverás a conocer esta historia?
1. Presentaciones urbanas

En ocasiones, habían momentos en los que solo deseaba ser un gato. Sin responsabilidades, con alguien preocupado de tu bienestar, solo dormir, alimentarme y disfrutar de lo que durara mi vida. En cambio era un ser bípedo con responsabilidades. Becada en UCLA, con una exposición a la vuelta de la esquina, trabajando por un mísero sueldo en una cafetería del centro de L.A, conviviendo con dos amigas que no podían evitar tener dinero, soltera, sin planes para saber lo que era en un futuro inmediato la diversión...Vamos, soy lo que viene siendo un ser humano de clase media del siglo veintiuno. Una persona emprendedora, intentando tener un futuro y con muchos sueños en proyecto que otros entes amargados se encargaban de destrozarlos. Una vida normal y corriente, al fin y al cabo.

-Nora, regresa(1)

Inmediatamente, mi consciencia volvió a la realidad al escuchar, en una de esas extrañas ocasiones, a alguien pronunciar correctamente mi nombre sin 'a' inhaladas, expiradas, 'h' intercaladas ni movidas extrañas de pronunciación...

-Perdona, ¿decías?- respondí con una trémula sonrisa al saber que era absurdo esconder que me había cazado mi compañera en otra dimensión lejana a la realidad.

-Trae del almacén un saco de cacao y vete, esclava mía-dije entre risas ella- Tu turno acaba en cinco minutos-añadió mientras ponía cara de cordero degollado al ser consciente que a ella le quedaban aún un par de horas de turno

-Gracias, preciosa

Corrí escaleras abajo hacía la bodega que empleábamos como almacén. Normalmente, tareas pesadas como la que iba a hacer ahora no eran cosa de mis compañeras o mía. Ya que Daniel, el propietario de la pequeña y afrancesada cafetería, se encargaba junto a su único empleado masculino, de encargarse que no faltara de nada arriba en la tienda. Pero de todas formas, no era algo demasiado pesado el subir un pequeño saco de tres kilos por las escaleras...O al menos así lo consideraba tras acarrear con todos mis bártulos de Bellas Artes por la mitad de Los Angeles.

Minutos después, volvía a estar arriba en la tienda, dejando el pequeño saco de arpillera bajo el mostrador. Tras un abrazo y un beso de despedida a mi compañera Lucy, me quité el mandil de la cafetería, cogí mi bolsa de mensajero y la carpeta de dibujos que debía de llevar a la universidad y salí de allí con el reproductor de música ambientando mi caminata hacia la universidad. No era una estudiante de intercambio. Sino cansada de las oportunidades y el panorama que me deparaba España, decidí arriesgarme y acabar mis estudios de Máster en el extranjero. Y ya que parecía que Europa comenzaba a estar un poco saturada, decidí arriesgar al máximo. Así que acabé dando el salto al océano...¡y vaya salto! No me conformaba con Miami, Florida o Nueva York. No. Decidí irme a la otra punta de los Estados Unidos. Aunque los motivos eran-principalmente- los estudios que deseaba los podía encontrar en California, también me había dejado influenciar por su clima...adoraba el frío, pero viviendo 22 años en la costa, dudaba mucho que pudiera soportar huracanes, ventiscas y otros fenómenos meteorológicos sin la comodidad de estar segura entre los míos. Así que me pareció que California era la apuesta segura dentro del riesgo que corría cambiando de país, cultura, estudios...

Media desde que salí del trabajo, al fin llegué a mi facultad. No tuve tiempo de tomarme algo en la cafetería ni de ir al baño y comprobar que mi estado no era lamentable-aunque lo dudaba, notaba como los mechones que se habían soltado del moño se pegaban por el calor a mi cuello. A penas tenía tiempo de llegar hasta la última planta y asistir a la entrevista que tenía concertada con mi profesora de proyectos. Pero por suerte, llegué a tiempo y pude, en un desesperado intento, arreglar un poco mi apariencia ante el reflejo que me devolvía la pantalla del móvil mientras esperaba sentada en el pasillo.

-Perfecta para una película zombie o un documental sobre el cambio climático...no para una entrevista, pequeña-me autoreprendía mientras tenía la mirada clavada en el triste y gris reflejo que me devolvía el móvil.

-Duarte, Nora- llamó una oxigenada rubia con excesivo maquillaje

En seguida me levanté al oír ese /Duacte, Noah/, desgraciadamente ya me acostumbré a tener diferentes variantes de mi nombre y apellidos. Mientras encaminé mis pasos hacia el despacho sobrio de mi profesora, comprobé que mi atuendo estaba en su sitio y que no había perdido ni mi bolso ni la carpeta de mi porfolio.

-Adelante, señorita Duarte...

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, era libre y no tenía obligación alguna en lo que restaba de tarde. Y me sentía feliz, muy feliz, en realidad. Estaba dentro. Tras uno de los momentos más terroríficos de mi vida, donde había tenido que defender y explicar mis obras a una mujer que parecía de hielo, ésta me dio el visto bueno. Estaba dentro. En 30 días, expondría en una de las exposiciones más importantes de UCLA...el cierre de curso. Ahora solo me quedaba llevar mis bocetos e ideas al plano real en un tiempo récord. Pero podría confiaba en mis habilidades...y en la mano de obra que serían mis amigos (principalmente mis compañeras de piso).

-¡Mierda, Caro!-exclamé al recordar que no había dado señales de vida en casa.

Mientras bajaba las eternas escaleras de la universidad, comencé a hacer malabarismos para lograr sacar el móvil sin perder cosa alguna por el camino y así poder llamar a mi compañera de piso y gran amiga.

-Hasta que te dignas a...

No recuerdo nada más de ese momento. Solo que iba a replicar a mi amiga mientras seguía bajando escaleras y cerrando mi bolso cuando, ¡plaf! Estaba en el suelo. Sin nada en mis manos.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!-exclamé en castellano sin poder evitarlo al verme sorprendida y cabreada

-Lo lamento, lo lamento. No estaba mirando-alegó sorprendido y preocupado el chico con el que había colisionado, ¡literalmente!

Con su ayuda, logré volver a vencer a la gravedad y sostenerme con los pies. Antes de centrarme en nada, hice un chequeo rápido de mi cuerpo. ¿Fracturas? No parecía. Algunos moretones me saldrían, no había duda. Era una de las consecuencias de chocar con un chico de más de metro setenta y con un cuerpo que parecía puro musculo. Y por la picazón y hormigueo que comenzaba a sentir en las palmas de las manos, estaba segura que en cuanto abriera los puños vería en ellas alguna que otra herida debido a haber parado la caída con ellas y con mi trasero. Tranquila de que no tendría que preparar una exposición en el hospital, redirigí mi atención al chico, el cual había estado en silencio observando como movía y comprobaba mis articulaciones.

-¿No miras cuando caminas o qué diablos te pasa?-no pude evitar gritar a aquél Adonis que se encontraba ante mí sosteniendo una blackberry

-Lo lamento. Llegaba tarde y estaba con un ojo en la blackberry cuando surgiste de la nada-dijo con calma, lo cual hizo que mi enojo fuera a más

Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente mientras resoplaba y comencé a recoger mis cosas del suelo. En seguida, otro par de mano se unieron a las mías en un intento de recoger todo lo que se había salido de mi bolso, de mi carpeta, de mi móvil y de...estaba segura que esa carpeta negra no era mía.

-Lo lamento por tu móvil-alcé la vista al oír su voz, y en seguida vi a lo que se refería. Mi móvil había quedado completamente a piezas, dudaba mucho que pudiera recuperarlo- Si quieres puedo reponertelo, es lo mínimo-prosiguió racionalmente al ver que no reaccionaba ante la catástrofe que sostenía en la que se había convertido mi móvil.

-Tranquilo, no es necesario- dije mientras seguía guardando papeles y objetos personales lo más rápido que podía.

Un par de minutos después, y con un escueto adiós, el chico siguió subiendo escaleras con la carpeta en una mano y su blackberry en la otra. Mientras que yo, agotada y viendo como aquél choque había sido como un nubarrón en un día soleado para mi buen día decidí regresar a casa. Por lo que acabé sacando una de las bicis públicas de la ciudad y me dirigí hacía la periferia, hacia mi casa... 

* * *

N.A(1): Todos los diálogos-a menos que sea Nora con algún hispanohablante- se desarrollan en inglés. Pero es un fic en español y tengo pereza y un inglés muy oxidado, así que...¡imaginación al poder! :D

N.A: ¿Wolap! Gracias por caer en la madriguera de esta bicheja(?) :3 Un placer el intentar embaucarte con mi historia ^` Obviamente, ni 30stm me pertenecen y cualquier parecido a la realidad sobre ellos es coincidencia(?). Decir que a pesar que este cap es 'light'-no parece que exista relación alguna con los Mars, ¡la habrá! Pero bueno, las presentaciones siempre son tediosas y era necesario que conocierais a la protagonista primero ^^

por otro lado, esta historia la escribí hace ya medio año para el cumple de mi amiga Nyx. La cual me animó a que publicara este fic que a día de hoy sigo escribiendo para su deleite...En fin, espero que os guste. Galletitas o cualquier signo de que me leéis aumentara mi felicidad y ganas de seguir publicando cositas.

¡Felicidad para todos! :P


	2. Lugares secretos

-No me puedo creer que te aceptaran. A ver, no niego que tienes algo pero, ¿tanto como para para formar parte del Evento del Año?  
No me digné a responder a Claire, mi compañera de piso. Carolina- mi otra compañera- y yo estábamos acostumbradas a sus comentarios. Era una buena chica, solo que sin filtros mentales y con el respaldo de su padre para cada paso que emprendía en al vida. Así que durante estos meses de convivencia, habíamos aprendido que lo mejor era ignorar esa clase de comentarios si no querías enzarzarte en una pelea absurda.  
-Ayer me quedé sin móvil, por cierto. Dije de repente al recordar que me encontraba incomunicada- Así que no os cabreéis si no doy señales de vida. Paz y amor- acompañé dichas palabras con el signo de la paz  
-¿Qué le ocurrió?- preguntó Caro con su dulce acento londinense mientras me ayudaba a retirar el desayuno de la barra americana donde siempre desayunábamos  
-Voló  
-Ahora en serio, ¿qué ocurrió?  
No pude evitar sonreír ante la insistencia de mi amiga. En estos meses de convivencia ya me había calado. Era un poco imán de desgracias. Prueba de ello era mi móvil americano. El cual ya había nadado, enterrado, olvidado, perdido y ahora descuartizado y destrozado. Pero por una vez, no había sido mi culpa, sino de aquél chico.  
-Un chico chocó conmigo y el móvil conoció las escaleras de mi facultad  
Tras unos instantes de 'asimilación' y visión mental de lo que acababa de explicar, mi amiga no pudo evitar reírse. Risas contagiosas a las que me uní al visualizar de nuevo lo absurdo de la situación.  
-Cómprate otro- fue la aportación, nada necesaria, de Claire mientras no quitaba la mirada de su iphone  
-¿Cuándo cobras?  
Esas palabras me devolvieron a mi triste realidad de mujer emprendedora. Llevaba ocho meses en Los Angeles, y había tenido diversas emergencias que siempre se habían solucionado al recibir mi sueldo en 'Le chat noir', la cafetería donde trabajaba. Pero esta vez no podría echar mano al sueldo para suplir la ausencia de móvil. En esta ocasión, dicho gasto no era prioritario.  
-Dentro de quince días. Pero te recuerdo que para entonces os debo pagar lo que debo de los gastos de casa, los materiales para la exposición y de seguro que alguna que otra cosa más surgirá. Así que dudo mucho...  
Nunca pude concluir aquella frase. Pues fui literalmente engullida entre los brazos húmedos, gomosos y verdes mi amiga.  
-¡Quítate los guantes antes de abrazarme!-chillé al sentir como una fría humedad se extendía a un ritmo veloz por mi espalda.  
A los pocos minutos, nos encontrábamos ambas salpicándonos con agua cual crías de jardín de infancia. Poco importaba que finalmente tardásemos veinte minutos en acabar de lavar un desayuno de tres personas o limpiar nuestra batalla de agua durante otros treinta minutos. Importaba que con un gesto y unas palabras, mi amiga supo disipar mi tristeza y hacerme sentir que verdaderamente importaba a alguien que no era mi círculo íntimo y habitual. Como decíamos en nuestras noches de desenfreno, éramos hermanas pues las adversidades nos habían unido a las tres, cada una con sus peculiaridades.

-Gracias

No obtuve respuesta alguna por parte de mi amiga, pero tampoco la esperaba o la necesitaba. Como cada martes, hoy era mi día libre en la cafetería. Y gracias a mi confirmada y ansiada participación en la exposición de clausura del curso universitario, podía organizar mi trabajo a total antojo propio. Siempre que para la exposición tuviera diez obras, a la facultad no le importaba nada más. Por lo que cuando logramos devolver a nuestra cocina su aspecto habitual, estuve vagando por la casa cual fantasma condenado al ostracismo y a un aburrimiento perpetuo. Cansada de mis idas y venidas por la casa, Caro propuso realizar un par de recados que tenía pendiente para posteriormente, ir a nuestro lugar.

-Estoy convencida que así te reencontraras con tus musas y llegaréis a un nuevo acuerdo- dijo tan confiada como siempre en sus cosas de mundos oníricos.

No tuve queja alguna por salir de casa y despejarme. Hacer un par de recados para acabar volviendo a ese paraíso que un día encontramos ambas cuando buscábamos escapar de L.A. Era un plan perfecto. Vivíamos en las afueras de la ciudad-exactamente en el oeste, en una zona bohemia de clase media/alta-, por lo que siempre acabábamos moviéndonos en bici para nuestra mayor comodidad. En mi caso, en transporte público o, como en esta ocasión, en la bici olvidada de Claire. Pues Claire se cansó de ella cuando su padre le regaló un coche y cuando le pedí permiso para usarla, no le importó lo más mínimo.

Los recados fue algo sin mencionar. Ella entraba en una y otra tienda mientras yo prefería quedarme fuera con las bicis, evitando perder tiempo encadenándolas. Así que en poco más de hora y media, ambas nos encontrábamos cargadas y pedaleando hacia las colinas que circundaban la mágica y peculiar ciudad. Hasta la fecha nunca he logrado retener los nombres de los distritos, zonas, colinas y demás cosas que hacían que L.A se convirtiera en algunos momentos, un galimatías . En dichos momentos me sentía una turista más que solo buscaba hacerse una foto frente a la puerta de los estudios cinematográficos en lugar de buscar la calle donde se encontraba el supermercado con las ofertas del día. Aunque lo cierto es que tampoco me importaba demasiado saber si me encontraba en el parque Griffith o en la colina donde los drogadictos podían ir a ponerse sus dosis sin peligro alguno. Solo me importaba aquella vista que lograba dejarnos sin respiración cada vez que la admirábamos. Y ese era un recorrido que conocía de memoria.

-Creo que esto no sería lo mismo...si en lugar...de tú...fuera...

-¿Claire? Obvio

Efecto de hacer un ejercicio extenuante o simplemente, la falta de un ejercicio diario por nuestra parte, ambas nos encontrábamos con los pulmones exigiéndonos aire y el hablar o simplemente respirar, exigía una cantidad de esfuerzo sobrehumano. ¿Cuanto duró el viaje a esas vistas tan gloriosas de las que ambas estábamos dispuestas a morir por el camino solo poe verlas? Nunca lo había calculado. Pero cuando llegamos frente a la verja, el sol estaba en su momento más alto.

Con cuidado y cual ceremonia religiosa se tratase, ambas bajamos de nuestras bicis y nos dirigimos a la verja. Caro se adelantó y fue quien decidió quitar el viejo candado que solo servía para disuadir, pues siempre estaba abierto. Mientras tanto, por mi parte me dediqué a observar nuestro alrededor. Nada parecía indicar que alguien había estado allí recientemente. Lo que era mejor para nosotras. Ya que en la verja que en esos momentos mi amiga se encontraba abriendo, había un cartel, algo ya oxidado, donde expresaba claramente que donde íbamos a entrar era una propiedad privada. Una vez Caro abrió la verja, empujé ambas bicis hacia el interior y seguí subiendo lo que restaba de colina mientras ella volví a colocar el candado tal cual debía encontrarse. Ese gesto era mera seguridad. Las casas más próximas se encontraban a mitad del camino, pero era una propiedad privada y alguien podría venir. Y de seguro que si veían que el candado no estaba en su lugar, lo primero que harían sería llamar a la policía, no ver que dos extranjeras aburridas estaban en la propiedad de picnic.

-Esta bien esto de salir de casa- comenté estirándome cual gato perezoso una vez llegué a la explanada y dejé las bicis apartadas.

La explanada era como llamábamos a la única zona de la propiedad donde no había demasiada vegetación. Únicamente habían rocas enormes y el acantilado, el cuál nos ofrecía unas vistas de película de toda la ciudad a nuestros pies. Mágico.  
-Vamos a comer, anda. De seguro que el olor de este rissotto alertará a tus musas famélicas y pronto estaremos todas bailando desnudas alrededor de una fogata.  
-¿Risotto?-fue lo único que mi cerebro pudo descifrar de todo lo que mi amiga dijo  
-Claro. ¿Qué te crees que hice cuando paré en aquella tienda de delicatessen del paseo marítimo?  
¿Habíamos ido a aquella tienda hiper exclusiva y de precios desorbitados por raciones minúsculas? Realmente no había prestado atención a los lugares donde la acompañaba a hacer sus recados. Recordaba el paseo marítimo, pero no recordaba nada de la tienda...  
-¿Quieres comer o no?- preguntó alzando la voz desde una de las enormes rocas  
Cual zombie y de nuevo, sin ser consciente de mis acciones, me alejé del borde donde siempre imitaba la famosa escena de titanic de conquistar el mundo y me dirigí hacia las rocas. Mi amiga en ocasiones se trabajaba mucho las cosas. Y esta ocasión era una de ellas. Sobre la roca había un pequeño mantel blanco y encima, todo un despliegue de un picnic de nuevos ricos  
-¿Sabes que te adoro?  
-¿Se lo dices a mí o a la comida?- preguntó bromeando mientras me ayudaba a subir a la roca donde ella ya se encontraba desde hacía tiempo

La tarde pasó entre risas, confesiones e ideas. Era lo que necesitaba. Y no lo decía por el hecho de la preparación de la exposición, sino por lo que vendría después. Una vez llegase el día de la exposición, estaría unas semanas más por California, pero luego volvería a España hasta Agosto, que regresaría a L.A a terminar el último año de Máster. Nos encontrábamos en nuestro microclima, en un mundo creado por y para nosotras en un mundo donde nadie podía molestarnos. O al menos así creíamos que era, hasta que oímos como alguien carraspeaba. Carraspeo que le siguió la pregunta:  
-¿Crees que serán unas psicópatas que han venido a enterrar un cadáver?  
La sangre se nos heló a ambas. Y absurdamente, a la cabeza solo me llegaban dos palabras. Propiedad. Privada . La habíamos fastidiado. Ilegalidad. Extranjeras...¿qué podía ocurrirnos? Fuere como sea, debíamos intentar salir de esa situación de la mejor manera posible. ¿Pero cómo se lograba eso?

* * *

**N.A**: Lo primero es lo primero. Muchísimas gracias a Dragonfly por dejar esas palabritas. Se agradece ver que alguien se anima a comentar *.* Y bueno,espero que te gustara este cap. Para el próximo ya queda desvelado los personajes no presentados hasta la fecha (el chico con el que se choca la protagonista y los dos últimos que 'hablan' en esta última escena.) Así que espero verte para el próximo cap que comienza ya a tomar el rumbo de la historia :33

Y en general, muchas gracias a aquellos que leen la historia -aunque no me dejáis comentarios- se agradecen las oportunidades que se les dan a los muchísimos fics que hay por la red. Así que lo dicho, gracias por darle oportunidad al mío. Y nada, en esta escena no hay nada que aclarar-o eso creo e.e. Bueno, por si hay curiosidad, la 'explanada' es un lugar de L.A que pretende ser un lugar que sale en la peli de Artifacts y donde la banda ha grabado algún que otra escena de sus últimos videoclips . En el próximo cap comienza la acción ^.^ ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Hacia lo desconocido

**00.3Hacia lo desconocido**

* * *

Ahora, mientras nos dirigíamos a cenar, no podía más que sonreír al recordar la situación que habíamos vivido horas antes Caro y yo. Era extraño como se había desarrollado toda la situación. Sin lugar a dudas, el día que acabábamos de vivir entraría en mis Top#5 de momentos a recordar de por vida. Todavía podía cerrar los ojos y revivir segundo a segundo todo lo que había pasado por mi mente y frente a nosotras...

-¿Crees que serán unas psicópatas que han venido a enterrar un cadáver?  
A pesar del pánico al escuchar esa voz grave y ver como habían dos hombres a unos metros de distancias de nosotras, pude distinguir cierto tono de mofa en la voz del hombre. Pero, ¿los americanos estaban locos o que les ocurría? Ahora podía reírme de aquello, pero en su momento, el pánico nubló todo mi ser. Y por la inmovilidad de mi amiga, ambas nos encontrábamos en la misma situación. _Tierra trágame y devuélveme a España antes de que esto vaya a peor.  
_-La rubia no tiene cara de psicópata, aunque la otra...¿cuál es tu veredicto T?  
El otro interlocutor hizo que mi parálisis evolucionara al escuchar como se refería a mi. ¡Pero será...! Si pensaba que tenía cara de psicópata cuando estaba en estado de shock, de seguro que le iba a encantar mi cara de psicópata cuando sí era un psicópata.  
-Inofensivas cual corderos- fue la respuesta de aquél que en un primer momento nos insinuó nuestro origen como psicópatas  
No pude aguantarlo más. Esto era un ataque gratuito contra nosotras dos. Estaba claro que ellos se sentían como en casa, dominando la situación. Así que no estaría nada mal que vieran que no podrían insuflarnos miedo o vergüenza...  
-¿Os habéis visto en un espejo? Parecéis la versión mafiosa y daltónica que pretende ir de hipster de los men in black- les solté mientras, todavía sentada en la roca, giraba el cuerpo para tenerles así de frente y no estar con medio cuerpo girado  
Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Y en un instante, aquellos dos hombres con gafas de sol y postura defensiva pasaron a doblarse por la mitad mientras se reían a pleno pulmón. ¡Vaya si reían! Además, por alguna extraña razón, la risa del de la voz grave, me recordaba a alguien. Pero mi cerebro seguía sin hacer conexión alguna por mucho empeño que pusiese en reconocer esas carcajadas tan particulares.  
-¿Crees que nos dará tiempo a coger las bicis y marcharnos de aquí sin ser cazadas?- preguntó entre susurros mi amiga mientras las risas de los hombres todavía ahogaban cualquier posible conservación.  
-Lo dudo mucho. Por el momento mejor no hacer nada tan...extraño. Solo nos hemos colado en una propiedad privada...-dije no muy convencida de mis palabras  
Pero era la verdad. Si intentábamos fugarnos de allí y nos atrapaban, nuestra mera acción de escape empañaría la verdad. Y era que solo estábamos allí para disfrutar de un L.A distinto y mágico. Nada ilegal-salvo el rissotto, que era un pecado no terminárselo...Así que allí estábamos. Dos chicas de picnic sobre unas rocas de metro y algo siendo pilladas por...¿serían los dueños de la propiedad o solo serían unos amantes del lugar como nosotras que solo querían meternos miedo?  
-¿Y se puede saber quien demonios sois vosotros,eh? Nos habéis interrumpido-inquirí con cierta bravuconeria al ver que sus risas se calmaban con el paso de los minutos.  
_ Relax, Nora. Que no se note lo alterada que estáis ambas, debes tomar el control. Así que muy bien, plan A: intentar averiguar si esos chicos son los dueños de la propiedad o no. Y para ello, nada mejor que demostrar que no eran nadie y que solo importunaban, venga, tu puedes_...Mi mente parecía un libro de auto-ayuda para motivarse. Ahora que lo recordaba, parecía un poco triste. Pero en ese momento la adrenalina ante lo desconocido inundaba mi organismo. Los latidos del corazón latían desenfrenadamente, casi ahogando los ruidos externos.  
-Retiro lo dicho. La morena es la psicópata-comentó como si nada el moreno y más alto de los dos  
-Jamie, Tomo, ¡venid a ayudarnos, maldita sea!-se escuchó a lo lejos  
-Mierda,mierda,mierda...-era todo lo que podía decir mi amiga  
Desgraciadamente, mi amiga tenía razón. Cada vez nos estábamos hundiendo más en ella, eran como arenas movedizas, ¿que sería lo próximo? A los pocos minutos de escuchar aquella voz exigiendo a los dos chicos ayuda, se materializó una tercera persona en la explanada. ¿Su reacción? Quedarse parado junto a sus amigos mientras nos observaba. ¿La nuestra? Bueno, estábamos inmersas en el plan A de huida así que...  
-¿Os pagan por llevar a todos gafas y camisetas de tirantes o como va esto? Ah, no no...sois un grupo de música amateur y acabado que nadie quiere escuchar y venís aquí a torturar a los animales del bosque, ¿verdad?  
No pude evitarlo. A pesar que socialmente era antipática y prefería el silencio ante desconocidos a abrirme, cuando me veía acorralada era totalmente lo opuesto. Prueba de ello era ese momento. Atacarles ante las apariencias. Pero la verdad era que yo tenía un 80% de razón. El primer chico, el de la voz grave, iba con gafas oscuras, jeans negros, deportivas oscuras y una camiseta de tirantes estilo marinera. Su acompañante inicial era un ser distinto digno de un estudio. Parecía que había metido los dedos en un enchufe para lograr ese peinado, gafas de sol oscuras, camiseta hawaiana roja sobre una camiseta de tirantes, chancletas de dedo y pantalones de chándal. Por último, el nuevo personaje que había entrado en acción era de un estilo más similar al primero, exceptuando que llevaba una camiseta de tirantes más básica y no iba con jeans, sino con uno de esos piratas tan americanos, que no marcaban nada pues un poco más y arrastraba la costura por el suelo.  
-¿Quién demonios es esa pantera? Necesita un bozal  
¡Lo que nos faltaba! Una nueva voz se unía a la surrealista escena donde Caro y yo parecíamos las protagonistas invitadas. ¿Como se podía haber complicado tanto la tarde? A los pocos minutos, la voz que ya habíamos escuchado entró en nuestro campo de visión, equipado con una muy buena cámara de fotos. Y si antes había querido que la tierra me tragara, este momento lo superaba con creces. Necesitaba desaparecer de allí. O como mínimo, que aquél último comentario que había soltado se quedara en el olvido. Porque acababa de reconocer a esas personas. Mi mente al fin hizo click, y reconoció a aquella banda que yo seguía fielmente siendo una adolescente con un fervor inmenso. ¿Pero como era posible esto? Situaciones de este tipo solo ocurrían en las películas románticas o comedias...Y visto lo visto, esta película en la que se estaba convirtiendo mi vida era una comedia donde yo no salía muy bien parada.  
-Es Jared Leto-le dije a mi amiga todavía algo en shock al haber reconocido al artista greñudo (como lo apodamos cariñosamente Caro y yo cuando vimos juntas la entrega de los Oscar)  
-No... puede..ser  
-Creo que acaban de reconocernos. Así que a ver si la gatita se retracta sobre eso de que somos una banda ochentera y acabada. Vete a saber si es gafe-comentó Jared más a sus amigos que a nosotras mientras seguía caminando por la explanada y se acercó a nuestras bicicletas-¿Y estas bicis?  
-Nuestras. Y perdona si no somos unas quinceañeras que reconocen hasta el ombligo de los artistas que escuchan en una foto. Ya sabes, tenemos una vida-dije con una amplia sonrisa  
Adoraba a 30 seconds to Mars desde que un día los escuché en la mini cadena de mi hermano mayor, ¡que tiempos! No me importaba reconocer que fui Echelon y que tuve también mi etapa obsesiva con ellos. Pero todo aquello acabó para mí y se quedó en música buena que escuchar, nada más. Así que por ello mismo, no me avergonzaba no haber reconocido antes a Tomo-quien tenía de mi la visión de psicópata en potencia-, Jamie-éste había cambiado demasiado- y Shannon- quien lo cierto es que estaba bastante cambiado. Aunque este último, por alguna razón, me sonaba de haberlo encontrado antes por L.A, todo era posible en la ciudad de las estrellas...  
-¿Puedo?- preguntó Jared mientras señalaba nuestras bicis.  
Nuestra única respuesta fue un leve encogimiento de hombros. Que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Queríamos salir de allí sin más, con eso nos conformábamos. A los pocos instantes, Jared se encontraba revoloteando subido en la bici de mi amiga alrededor de la explanada. Parecía un niño de 5 años jugando con los juguetes nuevos de Navidad.

Tras aquello, la tensión pareció disiparse. Quizá porque finalmente vieron que no éramos más que dos amigas de picnic y no dos psicópatas que les gustaba trasportar cadáveres en bicis...Así que al ver que al fin teníamos una vía de escape, Caro y yo comenzamos a recoger todo el picnic que habíamos organizado. Podríamos recalentarlo en casa y cenar sobras, ¡viva la vida saludable y de low cost del estudiante!  
-¿A donde vais?  
Por mi parte ni me inmute al escuchar como uno de ellos exigía saber donde íbamos. Prefería seguir con la cabeza gacha y recogiendo aquello. Pero por lo visto, era la única que pensaba así. Pues Caro decidió que ya era hora de mostrar que sabía hablar y vi como dejó de recoger para responder a aquel que había hablado  
-A casa. Llevamos toda la tarde aquí y es obvio que este sitio esta ocupado ahora. Así que preferimos regresar a casa.  
Respuesta sosa pero una respuesta al fin y al cabo, no le podía quitar méritos a mi amiga.  
-¿No sois de aquí, verdad? Vuestros acentos...  
Seguí recogiendo, intentando ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no pude evitar ver como por el rabillo del ojo, uno de los chicos estaba junto a nosotras, de brazos cruzados. Shannon, me dije a mi misma al ver de refilón sus ropas  
-Londres- dijo mi amiga mientras se auto señalaba para a continuación, señalarme a mi diciendo- España.  
Bueno, definitivamente las dotes sociales de Carolina se habían desplegado al ver a aquellos hombres. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de asesinarla. ¿Por qué no me echaba una mano y nos largábamos antes de allí?  
-Oh, adoro ambos países- fue su respuesta cortés  
Por mi parte, no pude evitarlo. Rodé los ojos ante tal cortés y despersonalizada respuesta. De seguro que se veía obligado a decir aquello en todos los países donde iba. La situación había pasado de crítica a absurda.  
-En fin, nosotras nos vamos ya si Jared suelta la bici de mi amiga- dije mientras palmeaba mis manos con la intención de limpiar los restos que se habían pegado en ellas  
-Si queréis os podemos llevar a la ciudad. O invitaros a cenar...

Ahora, mientras estaba relajada en uno de los asientos traseros del coche de Shannon, no sabía muy bien como habíamos acabado allí Caro y yo. Con las bicis en los maleteros de los coches de la banda, nos disponíamos a ir a casa de uno de ellos a cenar. A penas recordaba como había ocurrido el momento en que Caro y yo cedíamos ante la insistencia de Shannon, Tomo y Jamie mientras la luna ya se alzaba en la ciudad. Pero así había ocurrido y ahora no teníamos escapatoria. Aunque, ¿de verdad querríamos escaparnos de una cena con 30stm a pesar de nuestras inseguridades?  
-Llama a Claire, Caro. Ya sabes,estará esperándonos y yo no tengo móvil-comenté mientras abría los ojos languidamente y estudiaba el interior del todoterreno. Y en ese estudio que realicé, no pude evitar ver por el espejo retrovisor como Shannon-quien era quien conducía su coche- sonreía ante mis palabras y cruzaba su mirada con la mía.

* * *

**N.A:** De nuevo, muchisisisimas gracias por tus palabras, **Dragonfly** :3* te hago entrega del pin a la solidaridad,ya que motivas mogollón hahahaha * Tengo escrito hasta el cap 5 más o menos (luego lo que tengo son proyectos de capítulos y cosas así xD), así que de momento y es mi intención para este fic, es actualizar una vez a la semana mínimo. Siendo de viernes a domingo los días que tengo tiempo y puedo dedicarle unas horas a esto (: Con respecto al cap anterior, yo también me reí muchisimo con ese momento, y más porque en mi mente ya sabía que era Tomo quien la soltaba :P Y ya me dirás si tus sospechas sobre los personajes misteriosos fueron ciertas o no ;) Y espero que hayas disfrutado con este cap, que a pesar que es algo rarito porque no es presente sino que es ella rememorando lo ocurrido horas antes, y es un tanto surrealista, yo lo disfruté escribiendo. ¡Nos leemos,nonnie! :3

Y al resto del mundo, ¡gracias por leer! ^^


	4. Apuestas

**004. Apuestas**

No fuimos demasiado lejos, pues lo que pude atisbar entre la oscuridad, seguíamos en zonas de colinas. Zona de ricos, de seguro. No era clasista ni tenía nada en contra de que ellos hubieran hecho fortuna con una banda de música. Pero sí que tenía ciertos prejuicios. Mi mente no podía evitar pensar que harían un despliegue de sus lujos ante mi amiga y ante mí solo para hacernos ver que vivían una vida acomodada. Pero obviando esa parte de mi mente que se montaba sus propias hsitorias sobre famosos, no tenía problema alguno con ellos. Hasta el momento, habían demostrado que era raritos pero bastante amigables.  
-Por cierto, no nos llegasteis a responder, ¿qué hacíais allí vosotras dos solas?  
Al oír la voz de Tomo desde el asiento del copiloto, dejé de observar todo lo que me dejaban vislumbrar las oscuras ventanillas y fijarme en él. Salvaguardando el hecho de que me había llamado psicópata, era el único de los cuatro ocupantes que íbamos en el todoterreno que se dignaba por entablar conversación. Además, no eran conversaciones absurdas como la que vivimos con Shannon mientras recogíamos nuestro picnic, sino que eran conversaciones algo superfluas pero con bromas y respuestas ingeniosas. Así que ya relajada y con cierta confianza en lo que respectaba a él, no pude evitar decir:  
-Acertaste a medias, ¿sabes? Fuimos a abrir una nueva zanja para la víctima que pensábamos acechar y asesinar esta noche. Pero bueno, nos habéis desbaratado los planes, sois los villanos de nuestra historia.  
-¿Así que sois vosotras quienes vais a enterrar un cadáver y nos llamas a nosotros villanos por desviaros de vuestros oscuros planes, no?- respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras giraba la cabeza para responderme.  
En seguida, todos nos reíamos a mandíbula batiente. ¡Era realmente ingenioso y rápido para responder! Arg, ahora odiaba el no controlar demasiado bien el idioma para seguir con el juego. No era que fuese torpe hablando inglés, pero sí que había vocabulario que se me escapaba y me costaba en algunos momentos-como este- el seguir una conversación a un ritmo normal de conversación.  
-En realidad no andabas muy desencaminado-dijo Caro algo apenada tomando el control de la conversación- Estábamos allí porque nos encanta ese lugar que descubrimos en una ocasión de pura casualidad. Y además, hace un par de meses enterramos allí a mi mascota, me parecía un sitio especial para el descanso eterno de Thelma.  
Inconscientemente, estreché la mano a mi amiga. No había sido un paso muy agradable el enterrar a Thelma, hermana de mi mascota Hugo. Nos regalamos mutuamente aquellas dos pequeñas criaturas cuando aprobamos nuestro primer semestre en UCLA. Ella en arquitectura, yo en Bellas Artes. Desgraciadamente, Thelma murió hacía dos meses por causas desconocidas.  
-Oh, lo lamento. ¿Era un perro o un gato?- preguntó algo afligido Tomo  
-Un erizo-respondí viendo que Caro se encontraba con la mirada gacha y me apretaba la mano en señal de ayuda para salir del paso.  
-Curioso-respondió Shannon en una de esas escasas ocasiones en las que participó en la conversación  
Tras aquella pequeña muestra de tristeza por parte de mi amiga, las conversaciones siguieron hacia temas más habituales y que no despertaran emociones frente a desconocidos. Política, costumbres de nuestros países enfrentadas a las de América, televisión...A pesar de que fue un trayecto breve, las conversaciones entre Tomo, Caro y yo rápidamente se enlazaban. Fue un trayecto agradable.

Cuando el motor del vehículo paró, no pude admirar demasiado la casa. Solitaria y sin demasiados vecinos a su alrededor, parecía un lugar tranquilo. Pero como dije, a penas pude observarla pues en seguida, Shannon y Tomo se encaminaron hacia el interior de la casa y Caro y yo seguimos sus pasos intentando no quedar rezagadas. La decoración del interior de la casa era extraña...ecléctica a la vez que minimalista, extravagante a la vez que elegante...sin lugar a dudas, parecía un lugar curioso y divertido donde vivir si te sentías capaz de disfrutar de ese escenario todos los días de tu vida. En mi caso, era un lugar demasiado loco como para pasar allí más de 24 horas, de seguro que acabaría mareada y estresada ante todo aquello.  
-Curiosa decoración- murmuré mientras me internaba más en la casa y dejaba atrás la entrada.  
-Si bueno...esta casa es de la banda. Así que en ella estamos reflejados un poco de cada uno. Al principio parece todo algo caótico y alocado, pero ya verás como en breve tu vista se acostumbrada a toda esta explosión- respondió Tomo ante mi observación con una amplia sonrisa  
-Te tomo la palabra. Sino, ya os mandaré la factura del oftalmólogo al que acuda para recuperar la vista...  
Dejé de hablar en cuanto llegue a aquella maldita sala. ¿Salón? ¿Comedor? Bueno, parecía un poco la habitación multifuncional donde pasar el tiempo, pero eso no importaba. Tenía una enorme cristalera que daba a un jardín poblado de árboles enormes y a una piscina. ¡Una piscina! Adoraba el agua, pero desde que había llegado a L.A a penas había tenido tiempo de ir un par de veces a la playa.  
-Menuda casa-comentó Caro mientras como yo, observaba todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor.  
Futbolín, un par de guitarras, una máquina recreativa, varios televisores de plasma, sillones, sofás, chaise longes...Tanto el interior de la casa como el exterior estaban en una perfecta armonía de lujo. Parecía que en aquella casa vivía un niño. Pero que demonios, ¡me encantaba a la vez que envidiaba solo aquella sala y toda la equipación que tenía! No podía quejarme de la casa donde residía. Era muy espaciosa, tres plantas, una vieja casa de la burguesía americana. Pero en comparación a la casa de la banda, no era más que un intento de casa, un proyecto en construcción...  
-¿Os gusta?- preguntó una voz seguida del sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse  
-Eso es decir poco- respondí a Jared mientras me obligaba a dejar de observar todo con la boca abierta.  
-Vamos, tomad asiento. No tardará en llegar nuestra cena  
Así les tomamos la palabra. Caro y yo nos sentamos juntas en uno de los blanquísimos sofás de la sala. La unión hacía la fuerza, ¿no? Tomo tomó asiento es uno de los sillones cercanos a donde nos encontrábamos, al igual que Jamie,. Los hermanos Leto desaparecieron de nuestra vista, pero mucho mejor. Parecía que los único tratables de toda aquella banda eran las dos personas que teníamos sentadas en frente nuestra, haciéndonos sentir no tan violentas ante la situación en la que nos habíamos metido.  
-Espero que os guste la comida tailandesa, ya que es lo que hemos pedido que trajeran  
-Oh, no hay inconveniente  
-Perfecto entonces  
Lo cierto es que la comida tailandesa no era demasiado de mi agrado. Pero aquello era algo que ni mi amiga sabía, así que la respuesta que dio no fue una mentira por quedar bien ante nuestros anfitriones. Más bien era desconocimiento ante una amiga que conocía en un tiempo inferior a un año.

DING-DONG  
Rodé los ojos al escuchar aquél timbre mientras Tomo iba a abrir la puerta.  
-Americanada- dije al unisono con Caro mientras nos reíamos  
Habíamos empleado aquel termino una vez al día, como mínimo, desde que ambas vivíamos juntas. Algunas cosas de las que vivíamos nos parecían tan propias de las películas de Hollywood, que no podíamos evitar remarcar que era otro de los cliché americanos. De ahí llamarlos americanadas.

Instantes posteriores, mientras Jamie nos observaba a ambas entre la confusión y la diversión de quien ve a dos criaturas graciosas en un zoológico, la sala done nos encontrábamos se llenó de gente y olores. Los hermanos reaparecieron como si nunca hubieran desaparecido. Tomo regresó con una mujer, quien llevaba varias bolsas. Las cuáles, debido al aroma que desprendían a especias, debía de ser nuestra cena.  
-¡A cenar!. Gritó Tomo mientras se marchaba hacia la comida a por utensilios para poder servir y comer con comodidad.

En un visto y no visto, la mesa de café que no debía superar el medio metro de altura se llenó de vasos, platos, cubiertos, botellas, servilletas y comida envasada que evidenciaba que no había sido preparada en el hogar con cariño y esfuerzo, sino más bien a golpe de rapidez y billetera. Mi amiga y yo imitábamos todo lo que veíamos de nuestros comensales. Así que cuando vimos que todos se disponían alrededor de la mesa, sentados en el suelo, les imitamos. Nos sentíamos totalmente cohibidas, fuera de lugar. Era una sensación algo desagradable, a pesar que hasta hacía breves instantes, estábamos hablando perfectamente con algunos de aquellos que ahora nos hacían sentir sin ser conscientes, de esa sensación desagradable.  
-¿Agua?¿Vino?¿Refresco?¿Cerveza?  
-Agua para ambas- respondí mientras desplegaba la servilleta sobre mi regazo a un ritmo conscientemente lento, intentando que todos comenzaran a comer y perder así el miedo a errar  
En seguida, Shannon tomó los vasos de ambas y nos sirvió atentamente la bebida fría.  
-Y bueno, chicas. Ya que aquí los maleducados no nos presentaron, soy Emma- dijo la chica castaña mientras comenzaba a servirse algunos platos  
No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. No me había dado cuenta que hasta ahora, que nos encontrábamos en el interior de la casa de la banda, en realidad no nos habíamos presentado. Sí, habíamos reconocido a los chicos. Pero en realidad, ellos no se habían presentado. Y por otro lado, nosotras en ningún momento habíamos desvelado nuestros nombres...bueno, exceptuando el momento en que llamé a mi amiga por su nombre cuando le pedí que llamara a nuestra compañera de casa. Era extraño que nos hubieran propuesto entrar a su casa sin interesarte por nosotras. Estaba claro que no eramos unas psicópatas pero, ¿y si hubierais sido unas fans locas?  
-Carolina, aunque prefiero Caro- respondió mi amiga mientras acto seguido, comenzaba a perder la timidez y a servirse algo de comida  
-Nadie que sea nativo de habla inglesa es capaz de pronunciar mi nombre, así que llámame como gustes- respondí mientras centraba mi atención en servirme un poco de arroz  
-Oh, ¿así que quieres mantener tu nombre en secreto o como va esto?  
Levanté la cabeza de mi plato mientras observaba con un ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladina a Shannon, quien había dado un poco en el clavo al decir aquellas palabras. No era que no quisiera decir mi nombre. Era más bien una combinación entre ello y mi excusa para no decirlo. Además, salvo en los organismos institucionales o en el trabajo, era extraño que la gente pronunciara mi nombre. Solían llamarme 'española', y no me molestaba. Exceptuando a Caro, que solía llamarme Nora pues le gustaba mi nombre. Decía que sonaba exótico y que le hacía cosquillas la lengua al pronunciarlo. Nunca quise averiguar por qué demonios le provocaban cuatro letras cosquillas en la lengua, así que nunca pregunté. Pero de todas formas, ya que parecía que todos estaban interesados en conocer mi nombre- pues así lo evidenciaban al centrar sus miradas en mí-, decidí hacerlo a mi manera.  
-No tengo inconveniente en decir mi nombre pues tengo educación y suelo presentarme cuando mis interlocutores se presentan-dije todavía con la mirada clavada en Shannon  
-Touché- murmuró por lo bajini Tomo mientras yo seguía con mi discurso  
-Pero ya que queréis conocer mi nombre a pesar de mis advertencias, hagamoslo divertido- hice una pausa siendo consciente del momento al hacerla. Por algo estudiaba Bellas Artes, no era una drama girl pero no se me daba mal cuando me ponía en ello  
-Si no pronunciáis bien su nombre a la primera le debéis 5 pavos. Si lo hacéis bien, ellas os los dará a vosotros- retó Caro en el momento en que yo hice aquella pausa  
Lo cierto es que estaba pensando algo similar. Pero me gustaba más su estrategia. Si tenía suerte-no sabía que podía pasar ante cinco personas que estaban acostumbradas a viajar-, podía ganarme veinticinco dólares que no me irían nada mal a mi precaria economía. Pero si por el contrario perdía, iba a tener que pedirle un préstamo a Caro. Más me valía comenzar a rezar si aceptaban el juego.  
En seguida, todos aceptaron divertidos. Lo cierto es que era una idea estupenda pues rompíamos el hielo, además. Así que tras engullir un poco de arroz y algunos platos que no tenía ni idea de lo que eran, acabé diciendo.  
-Nora. Me llamo Nora.  
No busqué remarcar la erre ni nada similar. Nora. Tal cual. Ni más ni menos. Ni difícil ni fácil. Adoraba mi nombre y confiaba en que me haría ganar.  
-Noah  
-Noar  
-Norac  
-Noam  
-¿Puedes repetirlo?  
Como no, Tomo logró hacernos reír a carcajadas de nuevo. Por fortuna, mi diosa había oído mis ruegos y nadie había pronunciado correctamente mi nombre. A pesar que algunos lo pronunciaron rápidamente de un modo expreso para intentar confundir y otros lo hicieron lento denotando que realmente querían pronunciarlo correctamente, como si fuera un reto.

* * *

**N.A:** Lo primero, gracias por vuestras palabras y apoyo a **Lady Nyxx, Oli y Dragonfly**. Y lo segundo, este capitulo es sin lugar a dudas al que menos amor profeso. Tiene algo que no me gusta, pero tras varios días pensando en como modificarlo, no me vino la inspiración. Así que lo dejé tal cual...el próximo ya será medio escrito a mes de Julio de 2014, así que a ver que sale ;3

**Lady Nyxx** no tengo nada más que decir salvo esto va para ti ;) . A **Oli,** ¡gracias por leer,nonnie! Espero que vuelvas por aquí ^^ Y a **Dragonfly**, me encanta que lo releyeras y te rieras hahaha ¡Era mi intención! No sé, no me imaginaba un encuentro idílico ni nada de fan loca cuando la prota esta en la otra punta del mundo para estudiar y tal. Jared y Nora bueno...no es que se llevarán mal,tendrán sus momentos(?) Igual que en este cap parece que esto sea un NoraxTomo (o eso me dijo cuando lo leyó Nyxx)...no sé, no es que sea un Norax30stm, pero tampoco me imaginé en su día un ShannonxNora a saco,asi que las cosas irán enredándose y solucionándose conforme los caps pasen...Y respecto a tus dotes de investigadora, bueno, lo del móvil era obvio el confundirse (solo di de dato que usaba Blackberry y técnicamente creo que solo la usa en realidad Jared,que Shannon es de iphone pero bueh,licencias de autora(?) hahaha). Y lo de las bromas de psicópatas era difícil de averiguar, así que no pasa nada :DD **Soph le da otro pin por el intento de dotes de investigadora privada** ;)**

Y al resto del mundo, ¡gracias por leer y nos vemos! :33


	5. ¿Dulce despertar?

Lo primero de todo, ¡perdón la tardanza! Verano, planes de improviso :roll:, en fin...¡allá vamos! Disfrutadlo :33

* * *

**005. ¿Dulce despertar?**

Me desperté como si acabara de correr una maratón. Desecha, maltrecha, con un leve dolor de cabeza...Pero aún así, no me importaban esas sensaciones tan pésimas para mi cuerpo. Pues todas ellas tenían un origen ubicado en la noche anterior. Y ese origen lograba arrancarme una enorme sonrisa al rememorar todos los detalles y sensaciones vividos. Me retiré algunos mechones de cabello de la cara mientras me masajeaba las sienes y fijaba la vista en los altos techos que me rodeaban. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa habitación tan distinta a la mía. Ésta parecía casi impersonal, blanca, con algún que otro toque de color pero con pocos muebles. Pero en realidad, era totalmente igual a su dueño...escondía una gran belleza tras las apariencias blancas y corrientes.  
-¿Shan?- pregunté mientras me incorporaba sobre los codos sobre la mullida cama y agudizaba el oído para saber si estaba en algún lugar de la suite que era su habitación o por el contrario, se encontraba en otra zona de la casa.

Espero unos instantes pero él no responde a mi llamada. Así que venciendo a mi personalidad perezosa y gracias a varias patadas, me zafo del suave y fresco nórdico que me cubría la mitad del cuerpo para incorporarme del todo. Reposando los pies sobre la gran alfombra que iba de lado a lado de la cama, ignoro las zapatillas que descansan frente a mí y finalmente me levanto de la enorme y confortable cama. Observo de refilón el reloj digital mientras recojo todo mi pelo en un moño alto. Pues hasta que no me daba una ducha y desenredaba mis largos cabellos no me sentía a gusto con él y su actual longitud. Las diez de la mañana...sin lugar a dudas, otra de las consecuencias de la noche anterior. Dormitar más de lo estrictamente considerado como adecuado en cánones sociales, pues obviamente, ya no podía ir a clase sin ser amonestada hasta que comenzara la siguiente hora. Ya medianamente despierta y siendo consciente de la situación, fui primero al vestidor donde él me había permitido colgar algunas prendas mías para casos como éste, donde sin planearlo acababa despertándome en su cama. Cogí uno de los vestidos que colgué allí hacía semanas y me dispuse a darme una ducha. Así que me dirigí al baño que tenía la habitación tipo suite.  
-Buenos días  
Acabé de despertarme al empujar la puerta entornada y escuchar su voz grave. Allí estaba él. Se había duchado hace poco. Seguramente él había aprovechado el día- no como yo- y habría salido a correr como cada mañana temprano...¡que envidia tenía de su empeño y fuerza de voluntad!  
-Buenos días. No pensé que estabas aquí, no escuché ruidos ni me respondiste...  
Aquello último era cierto que sobraba. Me hacía ver como una cría pequeña a la cual no habían accedido a complacerle en sus caprichos. Pero desde que estábamos juntos, sentía la necesidad de saber en todo momento donde estaba él. Posesiva, controladora y perezosa era mi buena carta de presentación en mis relaciones.  
-Perdona, no te escuché-dijo dulcemente  
¿Cómo podía enfadarme con él? Era imposible. Sin pensarlo demasiado, me lancé hacía él. Hundir la cabeza en su pecho, sentir su calor, su respiración...me sosegaba, me tranquilizaba, me sentía en casa.  
-No hay nada que perdonar salvo el hecho de que no nos dimos bien los buenos días...-dije provocandole con una pequeña sonrisa  
-¿Así que la niña traviesa quiere sus buenos días,no?- respondió con aquella sonrisa sesgada que hacía que mi corazón comenzara a latir irregularmente.  
No hizo falta más nada más. Ambos, ansiosos de aquel contacto, acabamos recortando distancias lo más humanamente rápido que podíamos. Él, encorvando su cuello. Yo, apoyándome inestablemente sobre las puntas de mis pies. Pero poco importaban nuestras posiciones, pues enseguida nos vimos engullidos en uno de esos besos arrolladores donde no eres consciente de manos, cuerpos, cabellos...todo es parte de lo mismo, de algo agradable.

-Tenías razón, no nos habíamos dado los buenos días correctamente- susurró contra mi sien en cuanto nos vimos obligados a separar nuestros labios debido a la falta de aire en pulmones.  
Sonreí sintiéndome vencedora de ver que reconocía que llevaba la razón. Tras unos minutos que se hicieron cortos, acabé saliendo de su abrazo de oso protector y me agaché para recoger aquél vestido-ahora arrugado- que había sido relegado a un último plano cuando Shannon entró en mi campo de atención.  
-¿Hoy tienes clase?  
Me senté sobre el inodoro con las piernas cruzadas y el vestido en mi regazo mientras me dediqué a estudiar su espalda y el poco relejo que podía atisbar de él sin que su cuerpo real me tapara  
-Sí, va siendo hora de recuperar todas las horas que me hiciste perder estas semanas.  
-¿Así que ha sido mi culpa que no fueras a clase,verdad?- preguntó alzando una ceja mientras sonreía socarronamente  
No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme mientras abrazaba mis piernas y seguía observando como sus músculos se contraían y se relajaban mientras realizaba acciones cotidianas. Sería un modelo excelente para Bellas Artes, tenía los músculos tan marcados...  
-¿En qué piensas?  
Despegué la vista de su espalda para darme cuenta que me miraba a través del reflejo que nos devolvía el espejo. Se acababa de lavar la cara y realizaba los preparativos para disponerse a afeitar su barba de tres días  
-¿Puedo?- pregunté sin pensar mientras bajaba mis pies de nuevo al suelo frío de mármol blanco  
-¿El qué?-dijo intrigado y algo perdido al no saber a que me refería  
Me levanté, dejé mi vestido sobre el inodoro y avancé descalza hasta su posición frente al lavabo. Una vez allí, sosteniéndole la mirada, cogí su mano y le obligué a que soltara la cuchilla.  
-¿Puedo hacerlo yo?

A pesar de su mirada de terror y su poca convicción en lo que hacía, me permitió hacer. Era la primera vez que afeitaba a alguien, así que no iba demasiado segura. Y si añadimos al hecho de que él en ocasiones se aprovechaba para 'aprovecharse' de mi, se podría decir que no lo hice tan mal...  
-Bueno, al menos sigo con la cabeza sobre el cuello- dijo sonriendo mientras observaba mi trabajo  
¿Cómo estaba? Bueno, digamos que no tenía ya esos pelitos punzantes pero en su lugar tenía cortes nada agradables...  
-Lo lamento yo...  
-¡NORA!  
-¡NORA!  
-¿NORA?

-¡Despierta, Nora!  
Abrí los ojos de golpe, sin ser capaz todavía de discernir entre sueño y realidad pues el cerebro aún no estaba operativo, esperé a ver qué era lo que ocurría.  
-Nora, vas a llegar tarde a trabajar  
Giré la cabeza para observar como Caro me miraba preocupada desde la puerta de mi habitación. Suspiré cansada y triste al recordar mi sueño.  
-Gracias por despertarme- murmuré con la boca algo pastosa mientras observaba el despertador de mi mesilla de noche  
-Para eso estamos. Y te lo debo por acceder a mi petición de anoche...  
-No me lo recuerdes o no me levanto de la cama- gruñí mientras comenzaba a estirar huesos y músculos de mi cuerpo dispuesta a enfrentar el duro día que se presentaba por delante.

* * *

**N.A:** Lo primero de todo dar las gracias como siempre a **Dragonfly** y **Oli** y las dulces palabras que siempre me dedicáis,¡sois amor!.

Y por último, avanzar que en el próximo capitulo veremos como acabó la cena y de qué hablaba Caro hacia el final del cap...;3


End file.
